La historia de....
by La LoKiTa De La BoCa
Summary: Esta es la historia de alguien (si quieren saber quien, adentro!). Puse el comienzo, pero si me dejan reviews (POR FAVOR!!), la continúo!
1. Un comienzo

Un comienzo

Bueno, espero q les guste mi fanfict. Este es un comienzo, porq no creo q los cap, sean tan cortos. Por favor, cualquier comentario, déjenme un review. Besos a todos los q lo lean, Hermione es una genia o Agus.

Era la primera vez que iba a King Cross. Seguramente toda la gente que estaba allí, al pasar junto a él, hubiera pensado "_Pobre chico, seguramente se perdió". _Una cosa totalmente errónea, según él. Y bueno, ahí estaba, alto y flaco, frente a una pared de ladrillos. No sabía que hacer, ni que iba a pasar.

Todo había empezado unas semanas atrás, cuando por primera vez, recibió una carta. Era sobre un extraño colegio de magia, que él no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, el Colegio se debió dar cuenta de que la tiró, porque siguió insistiendo. No llego a convencerse hasta que le mandaron una carta que decía que él era descendiente mago. Así que compró las cosas, y fue hacia la estación. El problema era, si es que sólo era uno el problema, que no sabía pasar.

Gracias a su astucia, descubrió a una familia que murmuraba algo sobre Hogwarts. Hogwarts era el nombre del colegio que lo había citado, así que disimuladamente se acercó. El único niño de la pareja, estaba por entrar. Era muy pálido, tenía facciones afiladas, ojos claros y un fino cabello rubio. Él lo siguió, alegre por haber encontrado la respuesta.

Al entrar, se encontró con bastantes adolescentes, y algunos niños más despistados que él. Luego de entrar a un vagón, se encontró con el muchacho pálido. Enseguida se pusieron a hablar, y se hicieron amigos. Sin embargo, no sabían los nombres. Así que el chico se lo preguntó, para que su respuesta fuese:

- Me llamo _Tom Riddle.___


	2. Hogwarts

Perdón por el retraso, lo q pasa es q no ten}a ninguna idea... pero yo lo continué y espero poder hacer el siguiente cap. en menos tiempo. \

Con esto hay un error. No sabemos si Malfoy es  de la época colegiala de Voldermort, así q para no complicarme, voy a hacer q sí. No me acuerdo mucho cómo era la sala común de Slytherin, pero la voy a describir como yo me la imagino..

Gracias a todos por los reviews, nunca pensé q les iba  a gustar tanto!!!!!! Bueno, espero  la disfruten. Besitos, Agus.

Una última cosita... me había alvidado de decir que la mayoríad e los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, la mejor....

- Y ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – preguntó Tom

- Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.–le contestó. 

 Malfoy estaba muy orgulloso de su apellido, así que pasó el resto del viaje hablando de su familia. Tom no estaba muy interesado, así que no le prestó atención. Él era así, le gustaba tener muchos amigos, pero era muy... digamos que... "ambicioso"  y siempre escuchaba o hacía lo necesario sólo para lograr lo que quería. Mucha gente lo consideraba desagradable, así que él trataba de disimular cuando no ponía atención.

  A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el nerviosismo iba aumentando. Según lo que Lucius le había contado, el Colegio era bastante confortable e impresionante. No veía la hora de estar caminando por los largos pasillos, subiendo las interminables escaleras y practicando magia en las aulas. Lucius también le había contado algo sobre Cuatro Casas. Según lo que Tom había advertido, Slytherin parecía ser la mejor y las demás para bobalicones que no saben donde están parados. 

Cuando el tren dio una sacudida, todos se dieron cuenta que habían llegado. Un hombre gordo y calvo estaba frente a un lago de aspecto sucio llamando a gritos:

- ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Aquí los de primer año! –a Tom no le agradó desde el principio ese "gordo sudoroso" según le dijo a su amigo, Lucius. 

  El hombre los puso en botes de a cuatro personas, y se subieron junto a dos chicos bastantes grandotes.

- Yo soy Gregory Goyle y él es Claufustro Crabbe –le presentaron. Aunque eran un poco tontos, Lucius dijo que los conocía y que podían ser buenos amigos, a la vez que le giñaba un ojo a Tom. 

  Luego de andar por un lago bastante movedizo, bajaron empapados en un parque, donde se podía observar un gran castillo. Entraron a una habitación muy bien decorada, y se encontraron con un hombre de barba y cabellera por la cintura.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Albus Dumblendore. Esperaremos aquí hasta que el resto de los alumnos se ubiquen, y entrarán para ser parte de la Ceremonia de Selección. La Selección es para designarle una casa a cada uno, según su comportamiento y forma de ser. Hay cuatro divisiones en Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Con la casa ustedes tendrán sus clases, dormirán y compartirán su tiempo libre. Cada vez que alguien tenga algún mérito, se le suman puntos a la casa. Si uno es castigado, se le bajan puntos. Al final de cada año se contarán los puntos de las casas y la que tenga más ganará la Copa de las Casas. 

   Tom miraba el hall en el que se encontraba fascinado. El orfanato del que venía no era la gran cosa, y de repente encontrarse en un lugar tan grande y lujoso como ese la parecía parte de un sueño, del cual nunca despertaría. Cuando se abrieron las grandes puertas que estaban frente a ellos, dejaron a la vista un comedor mucho más grande de lo que Tom esperaba. Había cuatro mesas en él, las cuales estaban repletas de chicos que hablaban y molestaban. En las paredes había estandartes verdes, amarrillos, escarlatas y rojos, seguramente de los colores de las casas. Pero lo mejor de todo era el techo. Tom pudo observar que estaba encantado para parecer que estaba el cielo allí arriba, y el encantamiento estaba muy bien logrado. En ese momento se podía apreciar un cielo de color azul oscuro repleto de estrellas. 

   La fila comenzó a avanzar, y el siguió a Lucius, que iba adelante. Se ubicaron al costado de un banquito de madera, enfrente del resto del colegio. Tom sentía como todos los estudiantes lo observaban y lo evaluaban con sus penetrantes miradas.  

   Dumblendore llegó trayendo un sombrero raído en las manos. Lo dejó sobre el banquito, y todos los chicos del salón se fijaron en él. Tom no entendía que era lo que iba a pasar, porque lo único que veía era un sombrero sucio, hasta que se abrió una abertura entre la tela y comenzó a cantar:

Ohh parezco un sombrero sucio y feo

pero no me debes juzgar todavía

yo te seleccionaré a una casa

por tu inteligencia o valentía

Podrás pertenecer a cualquiera

siempre que te parezcas a su creador

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin

por tu audacia o por tu amor

Así que ven y pruébame

te aseguro que no te voy a fallar

soy un sombrero muy inteligente

y a una casa te voy a designar

Si siempre tienes una respuesta para todo

y sos muy inteligente     

te designaré a Ravenclaw

donde va esa clase de gente

Si te sobra valentía

y no te detienes ante nada

serás un Gryffindor,

siempre con una espada

Si te admiras por tu ingenio

y siempre logras lo que quieres

te apuesto que serás un Slytherin

orgulloso es lo que eres

Pero si eres muy leal

y te gusta el trabajo pesado

pertenecerás a Hufflepuff

en donde la gente así ha pasado

Por eso debes venir y sentarte

yo te evaluaré

tú sólo déjame recorrer tu mente

y una casa te hallaré.

Toda la gente aplaudió la hermosa canción, y Dumblendore comenzó a leer de un pergamino arrugado que llevaba en la mano:

- Anted, Clourus- Llamó Dumblendore. Un niño bastante bajo para su edad, con pelo castaño, se acercó al banquito. Luego de unos minutos, la abertura con forma de boca se abrió otra vez, y el sombrero gritó: ¡HUFFLEPUFF! 

Así fue llamando a varios niños, que se ponían el sombrero y luego de un rato éste gritaba su casa. Salieron varios Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, y cinco Gryffindors, entre ellos una niña muy pelirroja peinada con dos trenzas llamada Molly Bebky

- Malfoy, Lucius- Lucius avanzó hasta el taburete bastante decidido, y le guiñó un ojo a Tom antes de que quedara cubierto por la tela rasgada del sombrero, que apenas tocó su cabeza gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!  

Luego de un rato, llegó el turno de Tom. Tratando de no parecer muy nervioso, se sentó y levantó el sombrero, que se ubicó cómodamente sobre su cabeza

_- Mmmm... lleno de poder te veo.-_sentía que una vocecita decía en su cabeza_-  Eres muy grande, más de lo que imaginas. Necesitas desarrollar esa grandeza, ese poder que tienes... me parece que serás un_ ¡SLYTHERIN! Esa palabra se escuchó por todo el salón, y Tom feliz se sentó al lado de Lucius, que le sonreía. 

Desde donde estaba sentado se podía observar bien el resto del comedor. Las cuatro mesas para cada casa estaban en el piso del salón, y sobre una pequeña tarima había una quinta, la de los profesores. Dumblendore se había sentado frente a una mujer de pelo color morado, y en el centro había un hombre alto y lleno de arrugas, calvo salvo por unos pocos pelos blancos. Tom supuso que ese era el director Dippet, según le había dicho Lucius. Una vez que designaron al último chico –Weasley, Arthur- que fue a Gryffindor, el director Dippet se paró y comenzó a hablar:

- Bueno... otro año que comienza. Le doy la bienvenida al nuevo grupo de alumnos, espero que sean otro orgullo de esta escuela. Para todos los nuevos, y para algunos viejos- dijo mirando a un grupo de Gryffindor- recuerdo que el bosque a los lados del colegio está absolutamente prohibido y hay una serie de productos que el celador Morgus –señaló a un hombre bastante alto, completamente calvo- prohíbe usar dentro de los pasillos de este colegio. Bueno, ahora puede comenzar el banquete. 

   Inmediatamente todas las bandejas de plata vacía que había en toda la mesa se llenaron de exquisiteces, puré de papas, batatas, mucha variedades de carne y ensaladas. Tom comió todo agradecido, pensando cuando había visto tantas cosas ricas en una comida. Cuando terminaron de comer, todos los platos se limpiaron de vuelta. 

- Bueno, ahora los prefectos guiarán a los nuevos alumnos a sus casas. –dijo Dippet, que se había vuelto a parar. 

Tom se levantó y comenzó a seguir a un chico alto y de pelo enrulado que iba a la cabeza de la fila, que los llevó hasta las mazmorras. Lucius iba a su lado, seguido por Gregory y Claufustro. Luego de un rato, llegaron a un pasillos muy oscuro y amplio. El chico que iba a delante, seguramente un prefecto, se paró frente a una de las paredes y dijo –_Popputurrintus-  _Enseguida la pared se corrió y quedó a la vista una sala, la sala común de Slytherin. Todas las paredes eran de piedra, pero había una gran alfombra verde oscura en el suelo. Alrededor de una chimenea, había varios sillones, y detrás unas cuantas mesas. En el fondo de la habitación había dos escaleras caracol, y el prefecto les dijo a los chicos que subieran las escaleras de la derecha, y luego doblaran a la izquierda para llegar a su dormitorio. Allí se encontraron con una puerta que decía "Primer Año". La habitación era bastante confortable, había cinco camas con dosel y cortinas verdes, cinco mesas de luz y cinco armarios, uno para cada chico. Tom eligió la cama de la derecha, y Lucius se ubicó a su lado. Gregory y Claufustro eligieron las dos siguientes, y en la restante se acomodó un chico muy gordo, con cara de antipático. 

Tom se acostó y se quedó mirando el techo de su cama de dosel. Estaba muy contento, porque nunca había podido dormir en una cama normal, siempre había dormido en un colchón sobre el suelo. Mientras escuchaba la voz de Lucius diciéndole que el chico que se acostó en la punta estaba enojado porque quería ser un Ravenclaw, y que si había observado el tamaño de un tal Hagrid que quedó para Hufflepuff,  Tom se quedó profundamente dormido.


End file.
